


Сандалии

by viruka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка из будней шиноби</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сандалии

Персонажи: Гай, Генма, Эбису, Какаши  
Жанр: шинобьи будни  
Рейтинг: G  
Категория: джен  
Размер: 784 слова  
Дисклаймер: мир и персонажи принадлежат М. Кишимото

Второй крик сокола раздался через четыре секунды, третий — через семь.  
Грузно приземлившись, Гай замер, вслушиваясь в ночную тишину — прошла минута, сигналов больше не было — он сорвался с места, переходя на максимальную скорость, направляясь к чунинской общаге. Ему туда, чем быстрее, тем лучше — надо прихватить походный рюкзак, Генму и Эбису растолкать, если они спят. Впрочем, добежав до общаги осознал, что в таком шуме и гаме проспать было бы не реально.  
— Общий сбор! Шевелитесь! Быстрее! Не тормозите! Группа А — южные ворота! Группа Б — западные! Десять минут осталось!  
Гай маневрировал меж чунинов, сбившихся в кучки по три, отмечал приказы джонинов — ему и сокомандникам надо к западным.  
— Гай! Мы тут! — окликнул его Генма.  
— Рюкзак взяли, — отозвался Эбису. — Где был?  
— Тренировка, — Гай подхватил свои вещи, — ночная прохлада способствует...  
— Потом, — перебил его Генма, — по дороге расскажешь. К воротам.

Старт учениям с целью отработки максимально быстрой маневренности больших групп шиноби был дан глубокой ночью: буквально вырывая из сладких снов и теплых постелей, чунинов и генинов погнали в лес. На рассвете короткий привал и снова бег.  
На третьем привале Гай с удивлением отметил, что кое-кого из тех, рядом с кем стартовала его команда, уже не было.  
— Что-то устал я носиться как угорелый туда-сюда, — рядом плюхнулся Генма, отвлекая от размышлений. — Уже кусты в лицо узнаю. Четвертый раз тут пробегаем.  
— О мой друг и сокомандник, — тут же вскинулся Гай, переключаясь и сверкая улыбкой, — ты ведь почти джонин...  
— Не начинай, — отмахнулся от него тот. — Только твоих воплей не хватает для полного счастья.  
— За то твое ворчание как всегда в тему, — мгновенно завелся Эбису.  
Договорить не успели — снова дали приказ передвигаться к следующей точке.  
— Начинаю подозревать, — на ходу бросил Генма, — что цель учений — загнать нас.  
Эбису что-то привычно буркнул в ответ, но Гай не расслышал — резво запрыгнул на ближайшее дерево, срываясь в теневой шаг.

К полуночи выдохлись даже самые стойкие.  
— Привал! — громким эхом пронеслось по лесу, и как будто в сказке, между деревьев начали зажигаться люминесцентные палки, озаряя пространство вокруг мягким зеленым свечением.  
— Думал сдохну, — отдыхивался Генма, хватая ртом воздух. — Ну и скорость они задали.  
— Меньше болтать надо, — проглатывая слова, выступил Эбису, для пущей важности ткнув в него пальцем. — Всю дорогу трещишь, — на большее не хватило, и он умолк, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
Гай хмыкнул, не комментируя перебранку товарищей — ему тоже было что сказать, но и он чертовски устал, настолько, что праздно болтать сил уже не было, хоть и никогда не жаловался на свою выносливость.  
— Ты б утяжелители снял, что ли, — начал было Генма, толкая Гая в бок.  
— Хатаке идет, — толкнул с другой стороны Эбису, все еще шумно дыша.  
С хвоста их группы не спеша шел Какаши, аккуратно огибая развалившихся пластом на земле, отмечая что-то в блокноте.  
— Йо, — махнул рукой в знак приветствия и пошел дальше.  
Выглядел он отвратительно бодрым, свежим и чистым, в отличие от всех остальных. В душе Гая мгновенно зародилась буря негодования — вызов! Состязание! Повалять по земле, победить! Кровь забурлила-закипела, загорелась сила юности... и тут же погасла. Гай даже на мгновение растерялся, не веря глазам своим — Какаши улыбался, разговаривая с одним из генинов. Однако тот, с кем он разговаривал, значения и важности этого события не оценил — сжал упрямо губы, уставившись взглядом на кончики пальцев на ногах, а потом и вовсе вскинулся, запальчиво выкрикнув:  
— Знаю я!  
— Интересно, что ему Какаши втирает? — Генма хлопнулся под дерево, опираясь об него спиной.  
— Что быть таким дураком непозволительная роскошь? — предположил Эбису, присаживаясь рядом с ним.  
— Ты у нас сама наблюдательность.  
— И что я, по-твоему, упустил? — Эбису привычно сверлил Генму осуждающим взглядом поверх очков. — То, что мелкий взял на марш-бросок новые сандалии или то, что стер ноги до мяса и теперь на пару километров вокруг смердит кровью? Из-за таких товарищей и случаются...  
— Прекратите! — не выдержал Гай. — Мы обязаны помогать младшим, учить их — это в наших силах! Мой вечный соперник ...  
— Началось, — Генма страдальчески закатил глаза.  
— Теперь не заткнется, — буркнул Эбису.  
Между тем, Какаши помог генину перебинтовать израненные ноги, похлопал по плечу и дальше пошел.  
Наблюдая за действиями Какаши, Гай понял, что завидует, даже в помощи товарищам тот был первым — вызов не успел бросить, а уже на редкость бездарно проиграл. Пока он болтал, думал, решал, отвлекался на праздные разговоры и ненужные размышления — тот уже все сделал. Таким стоило восхищаться и брать пример, а еще записать победу за Какаши — она была заслуженной как никогда.  
— У него стандартные сандалии, — Гай хлопнулся рядом с сокомандниками. — Коноха заботиться...  
И замолчал.  
— Сирота? — Эбису, сняв очки, сжал пальцами переносицу. — Выдают согласно возрасту? Они ему велики? Кто он? Герб на майке...  
— Видел, — перешел на шепот Генма, — Умино.  
— Клана нет, — резюмировал Эбису. — Сирота.  
— Я позабочусь, чтобы он носил одежду и обувь подходящего размера, — Гай обратил «силу юности» внутрь себя. — Коноха помогает всем, но не всегда вовремя, и не всегда так, как нужно.  
Пусть в этом раунде Какаши победил, но следующий точно будет за Гаем, в этом он был уверен.


End file.
